HumanLife
by Carlisle-Esmee-Lovely
Summary: Esmé Hale, mère de Jasper, Rosalie et Bella rencontre lors d'un accident le docteur Carlisle Cullen père d'Emmett, Alice et Edward. Alchimie entre les parents mais aussi entre les enfants qui n'ont pas oublié de flirter au lycée en secret ... Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

Résumé

Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie. Esmé Hale, mère de 3 adorables adolescents, Jasper, Rosalie et Bella emménage à Forks. Elle ignore bien sûr que dans cette ville au climat pluvieux, se trouve le magnifique Docteur Cullen, père de Emmett, Alice, Edward. Esmé n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir retomber amoureuse et pourtant, … lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Carlisle Cullen, sa vie bascula. Ce que Carlisle et elle se savaient pas, c'est que leurs enfants avaient déjà sympathisé, et de l'amour était né entre eux.


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Esmé Hale

La route était dégagée et je pensais que peu de gens aimaient le climat qu'avait cette ville, Forks. Mon fils, Jasper, était assis au volant de la voiture, eh oui ! C'est le fils qui conduis et non moi. Avec tous les préparatifs de ce déménagement, j'étais épuisée. Jazz s'en était rendu compte et avait insisté pour conduire.  
>Jasper avait une jumelle, nommée Rosalie. Ils avaient beau être jumeaux, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça ! Rosalie n'avait jamais voulu passer son permis et leur petite sœur non plus.<br>Leur sœur justement, prénommée Isabella, était une splendide jeune fille tout comme Rose, sauf qu'elles n'avaient ni le même caractère, ni les mêmes passions, excepté le shopping bien sûr. Mes deux filles étaient assises à l'arrière, feuilletant des magazines de mode ( évidemment ).  
>Les enfants étaient contents de déménager, ils n'aimaient pas l'ancienne ville. J'avais donc proposé de déménager et ils avaient accepté. Je les avais inscrits au lycée de Forks, lycée charmant.<br>J'étais architecte, métier m'offrant un salaire important et confortable, ainsi, je pus acheter une belle maison, spacieuse et lumineuse. Les enfants ne l'avaient encore jamais vu, mais ils semblaient déjà l'adorer. J'étais sûre que nous nous plairions ici.  
>Nous arrivâmes devant la maison et mes enfants, affichaient un superbe sourire. On se plairait ici.<br>Les déménageurs avaient déjà installé nos meubles et je les avais aidé. Les enfants déchargèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à s'installer. Chacun choisi sa chambre. La maison était très grande, nous possédions 5 chambres au total. Rose et Bella voulaient absolument partageait la même chambre. Elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Jasper choisi la chambre à côté de la mienne. La soirée passa très vite. Le lendemain, je descendis préparer le petit-déjeuner. Hier soir, Jasper m'avait demandé s'il pouvait avoir sa propre voiture. J'avais accepté, Jasper était adorable et avait d'excellent bulletin scolaire, il était donc normale qu'il en soit récompensé.  
>Nous étions dimanche et demain, c'était la rentrée pour mes enfants, j'emmènerais Jasper ce week-end chez un concessionnaire automobile. Pour cette semaine, je les emmènerais, je ne travaillais pas donc ça ne me dérangeais pas vraiment.<br>Aujourd'hui, nous avions prévu d'aller pique-niquer dans une clairière que j'avais repéré tantôt.  
>J'allais réveiller les enfants, j'entrais dans la chambre de Jasper et m'assis près de lui, je caressais ses boucles blondes et il ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Je me dirigeais à présent dans la chambre des filles et je constatais qu'elles étaient dans le même lit. Rien d'inhabituel ! Je fis pareil qu'avec Jazz et elles se réveillèrent également. Je redescendis et préparais une table. Ils arrivèrent bien vite ( chose assez rare ) et déjeunèrent rapidement. Ils avaient hâte de visiter la nouvelle ville. Nous nous baladâmes aujourd'hui et passâmes une agréable journée. Mes enfants étaient tout simplement parfait, pensais-je.<br>Le lendemain matin, je préparais le petit-déjeuner à mes amours, je les déposais au lycée, en espérant que leur journée se passe bien. Quand à moi, je roulai en direction de Seattle afin d'acheter des objets de décorations pour notre nouvelle maison.

PDV Rosalie Hale

Maman venait de nous déposer, les cours n'avaient pas encore débutés, ce qui nous laissait le temps d'aller chercher nos emplois du temps. Nous parvînmes à l'accueil en peu de temps,nos récupérâmes les papiers et nous attendîmes que leur d'aller en cours sonne.  
>Le matin passa assez lentement, il était l'heure pour nous d'aller manger. Nous mangeâmes tous les trois sous les regards curieux des autres élèves. Nos prochains cours ne commençaient que dans 1 heure. Je pensais à l'instar de mon frère et de ma sœur mais un petit lutin m'attrapa les mains. Une jeune fille, de la taille de Bella me souriait. Ses cheveux étaient travaillés en pics partant sur tout les côté lui donnant encore plus l'air d'un lutin. Elle me lança à toute vitesse :<p>

-Je m'appelle Alice, tu dois être Rosalie, oh que oui que tu es Rosalie.  
>-Euh ... oui, c'est bien moi.<br>-Et elle, dit-elle en désignant ma sœur de la tête, c'est Isabella  
>-C'est exact, acquiesça Bella, mais appelle moi Bella, c'est mieux.<br>-Comme tu voudra, quand à toi, tu es sans aucuns doutes Jasper.  
>-En effet, quel sens de la déduction ma chère.<br>-Voui, je sais, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Elle se tourna vers moi et prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts fins et effilés.

-Entre nous, J'ADORE tes cheveux.  
>-Merci, dis-je un peu déboussolée face à ses phrases directes et ...si rapides.<br>-Dis-moi Bella, comment ça se fait que tu soit brune et pas blonde ?  
>-Et bien, commença Bella, je tiens de ma mère qui est brune, mon père était blond.<br>-JE LE CROIS PAS ! S'écria Alice, pareil pour moi, ma mère est brune et mon père blond sauf que je suis brune et mes deux frères aussi.  
>-Tu as des frères ? Demanda Jasper, soudainement intéressé par notre discussion.<br>-Oui, 2, le plus grand, c'est Emmett et le plus petit Edward. Je te les présenterais et vous deviendrais super copains.  
>-Euh ..., bafouilla Jazz, pourquoi pas !<p>

Alice lui sourit. Nous passâmes les 1 heure ensembles et quand la sonnerie retentit, je constatais qu'Alice était dans ma classe, ses deux frères également, ils firent connaissance et je découvrais qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Il faut dire que mon jumeau était timide, Bella et moi aussi mais un peu moins peut-être. L'après-midi passa vraiment vite. Évidemment, nous l'avions passé avec Alice et ses frères. En parlant de ses frères, ils étaient vraiment mignons. Surtout le grand, Emmett, il avait tout pleins de muscles. Son frère, Edward, attirait plutôt ma sœur. Elle semblait sous son charme.  
>Étant donné que nous arrivions en plein deuxième trimestre, ce qui faisait que nous avions pris du retard dans les cours avec le déménagements, Alice nous avait proposé de passer chez elle pour nous aider à rattraper ce retard. Je lui expliquais que ma mère devait venir nous chercher et qu'il suffirait de lui demandé. En arrivant sur le parking, nous constatâmes que maman n'était pas là. Bella suggéra alors qu'on lui envoie un message pour la prévenir. Alice se mit au volant de la volvo de son frère, où nous primes place, Bella et moi. Jasper, lui monta dans la jeep d'Emmett. J'envoyais mon sms à maman.<p>

PDV Esmé Hale

La route était dégagée, je n'avais rencontré presque aucun véhicule. Je roulais prudemment tout de même et j'eus bien fais. Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, une voiture arriva juste en face. Dans un mouvement brusque elle percuta ma voiture. Je ne savais plus ce qu'il passait ... Le noir prit place dans mon esprit.

Je me réveillais, bien que tout soit assez flou, je distinguais le plafond blanc, quelque peu crème. J'avais mal un peu partout, je ressentais une grande douleur dans la poitrine également. Le silence régnait, j'en concluais que je me trouvais dans un hôpital.  
>J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approchaient du lit. Certainement un médecin. Je ne voyais pas mais l'entendais, il se pencha remarquant que j'étais réveillé. Je crus m'évanouir face à ce que je voyais. L'homme avait les cheveux blond, son visage était parfaitement dessiné, ses lèvres étaient fines mais magnifiques. Beaucoup de femmes aimerait y goûter, je pense. Son nez était parfaitement droit, pareil pour ses dents. Étais-je en train de rêver ? Il était impossible qu'un homme d'une telle beauté existe. Et pourtant, je ne rêvais pas, il était bel et bien là. Ses yeux pétillaient. Plusieurs émotions se reflétaient mais ... je ne devinais pas lesquels. Il me posa de multiples question, examinant mes réactions :<p>

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?  
>-Mmoui, réussissais-je à articuler, j'ai mal à la poitrine.<br>-Je sais, continua t-il, c'est normal, sa va passer.

Pour réponse, j'hochais la tête. Il s'assit à mes côtés et me retira la minerve. Il massa mon cou, ses mouvements me faisaient de bien, mais au travers de ceux-ci, je distinguais autre chose.  
>Il retira ses mains de mon cou et ma fit passer quelques examens. Bien qu'il m'occupait l'esprit, je pensais à mes enfants. Savaient-ils que j'étais ici ? Étions-nous toujours lundi ?<br>J'étais à nouveau dans ma chambre, il fallait que je parle à un médecin. Le docteur Cullen revint. J'étais assise dans le lit et il vint à mes côtés, sauf qu'il resta debout.

-Excusez-moi, quel jour est-on ? Demandais-je  
>-Lundi.<p>

Waouh ! Sa voix était ... envoutante, tellement douce et pourtant virile. MAGNIFIQUE. Mais je ne devais pas m'occuper de la voix de ce superbe docteur, plutôt de mes enfants.

-Mes enfants sont-ils au courant ?  
>-Vos ... enfants ? Demanda t-il, avec une moue quelque peu déçue, ... Non, nous ne savions pas que vous aviez des enfants, désolé.<br>-Ou ... ou est mon portable ?  
>-Il est cassé. Je peux vous prêter le mien même si téléphoner est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.<p>

Il me tendit un téléphone plutôt sophistiqué. Je composais le numéro de Jasper et attendis 2 tonalités avant de pouvoir entendre la voix de mon fils.

PDV Jasper Hale

Nous travaillions depuis un certain temps déjà. Les filles et moi, étions plutôt doués à l'école donc nous n'avions pas beaucoup de chose à rattraper. Je constatais qu'Edward et Alice étaient doués eux aussi. En revanche, Emmett se fichait royalement de l'école. Il préférait de loin le foot. Nous fîmes plus ample connaissance avec eux.  
>Edward, Emmett et moi regardions le catch à la télé, quand aux filles, elles feuilletaient des magazines de mode. Mon portable dans ma poche se mit à vibrer. Je le sortis et vis un numero inconnu. Je décrochais tout de même.<p>

-Oui  
>« Jasper ? C'est maman »<br>-Maman ? Tu appelle d'où ?  
>« J'ai eu un accident et je suis à l'hôpital, mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien. »<br>-QUOI ? Hurlais-je alors que tout les regards se posèrent sur moi.

Je vis dans les yeux de mes deux sœurs de l'inquiétude.

« Ce n'ai rien, ne t'en fais pas. Vous êtes à la maison ? »  
>-Euh ..., bafouillais-je, non, nous sommes chez des amis, nous avions des cours à rattraper.<br>« Oh ! Très bien, continuez, rentrez dès que vous avez fini. Je rentre à la maison certainement demain matin »  
>-On va venir te voir.<br>« Non, ce n'est pas la peine »  
>-Mais ...<br>« Pas de mais, me coupa t-elle, vous pourrez vous débrouiller seuls ? »  
>-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.<br>« Bonne nuit mes chéris »  
>-Bonne nuit à toi aussi maman.<br>« Je vous aime »  
>-Nous aussi.<p>

Elle raccrocha. Je fis face à mes sœurs paniquées.

-Jasper, commença Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-C'était maman ? Continua Bella.<br>-Mais enfin Jazz, dis-nous quelque chose, s'énerva ma jumelle.  
>-Oui, c'était maman, elle a eu un accident et elle est à l'hôpital.<br>-QUOI ? Crièrent mes sœurs en même temps.  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien. Elle rentre demain à la maison.<br>-Il faut aller la voir, continua Bella.  
>-Non, elle veut pas.<br>-Vous inquiétez pas, commença Alice, les médecins vont bien s'occuper d'elle, mon papa est docteur. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir ici, mon père est de garde cette nuit dons il rentre pas. Comme ça, demain, on vous emmène demain au lycée.  
>-Euh ... je ne sais pas trop, dis-je, pourquoi pas, mais ... sa ne vous dérange pas ?<br>-Bien sûr que non puisqu'on vous le propose ! S'amusa Emmett.  
>-Bella et Rose dormiront dans ma chambre, commença Alice , quand à Jasper, Emmett et Edward vont s'occuper de toi.<br>-Viens Jazz, reprit Emmett, on va jouer avec les poupées de ma sœurs.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Emmett adorait dire des conneries. Nous mangeâmes des pizzas qu'Emmett avait commandé. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter de chose et d'autre. En une soirée, nous nous étions rapprochés les uns des autres. Emmett et Edward étaient vraiment super sympa. Nous dormîmes bien et le lendemain, nous partîmes ensemble pour le lycée.

PDV Esmé Hale :

Je raccrochais et rendais le téléphone au médecin. Il me sourit et me dit :

-Je vais aller chercher votre repas.  
>-Non, je sais que dans les hôpitaux, la nourriture n'est pas super bonne. Je préfère rien manger, en plus, je n'ai pas faim.<p>

Et bien sûr, à ce moment là, mon ventre émit un grognement. Le médecin me sourit et reprit :

-Désolé, votre estomac, lui, a faim. Je reviens.

Il partit me chercher un plateau, pas très appétissant. J'essayais d'avaler quelques aliments sans y parvenir. Le médecin, n'insista pas et se débarrassa du plateau. Il m'expliqua qu'il était de garde mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'urgence, il ne travaillait pas beaucoup. J'avais très envie qu'il reste avec moi cette nuit.

-Vous pourriez rester ici, cette nuit. Je ne pense pas beaucoup dormir et puis, ça me fera un peu de compagnie.  
>-Et bien, si vous le voulez, pourquoi pas !<p>

Je souris, heureuse que ce médecin accepte ma proposition. Je me demandais où se trouvaient toutes mes vêtements.

-Docteur, où est-ce ...  
>-Appelez-moi Carlisle , me coupa t-il.<br>-D'accord, et bien, appelez-moi Esmé.  
>-D'accord, vous disiez ?<br>-Oui, où sont mes affaires ?  
>-Vos vêtements ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Durant l'opération, nous avons dû les déchirer.<br>-Oh ! Mais ...  
>-Oui ? S'empressa t-il.<br>-Comment vais-je faire, je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre.  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va trouver une solution.<p>

Nous parlâmes la moitié de la nuit, mais, je m'endormis plus vite que je ne le pensais. A ma plus grande surprise, le lendemain matin, Carlisle était toujours là. Il me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis. Aujourd'hui, je devais rentrer à la maison, j'appèlerais certainement un taxi, étant donné que je n'avais plus de voiture.  
>Hier soir, Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il finissait à 6 heures du matin. Je regardais la pendule au mur et constatais qu'il était 8 heures 15. Que faisait-il encore ici ?<p>

-Carlisle, il est 8 heures 15, vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous ?  
>-J'allais partir quand je me suis demandé comment vous rentreriez chez vous.<br>-J'aurais appelé un taxi.  
>-Je peux vous ramener si vous le souhaitez.<br>-C'est que ... vous devez être fatigué.  
>-Non, j'ai l'habitude<br>-Et bah ... pourquoi pas !

Je me levais, bien trop vite car je crus m'évanouir, Carlisle se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ces bras et m'allongea.

-Esmé, qu'avez-vous ?  
>-Rien, je me suis juste un peu levé trop vite, rien de grave.<p>

Je me levais et il me tint les épaules. Il ôta sa veste et me l'enfila en me disant :

-Vous aurez moins froid.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'accueil et je vis que la secrétaire me lançait des éclairs de ses yeux. Carlisle signa pour ma sortie et il m'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture, une mercedes noire. Je devinais facilement qu'il était riche. Je lui indiquais le chemin de la maison.  
>Nous arrivâmes bien vite, j'aimais vraiment la compagnie de Carlisle. Il me déposa et s'en alla. Je repensais sans cesse à lui. Cependant, il me tardais de voir mes enfants.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

PDV Rosalie Hale :

Il était 8 heures, nous attaquions les cours. Je pensais sans cesse à maman, j'avais peur pour elle. J'avais très envie de la voir et de la prendre dans mes bras et savoir qu'elle va bien. Cette nuit, j'avais beaucoup pleuré, j'étais allée avoir Jasper, il m'avait rassuré.

Nous avions une journée très chargée aujourd'hui. Dans le but de nous remonter le moral, Alice nous présenta Jessica et Angela, Edward et Emmett présentèrent à Jazz, Éric, Tyler et Mike. La journée passa plus rapidement que je ne l'avais pensé, en partit grâce à Alice. Elle et ses frères nous raccompagnèrent à la maison et dès que nous vîmes maman, nous nous jetèrent dans ses bras.

PDV Esmé Hale :

Il était à présent 14 heures 15, j'étais impatiente de voir mes enfants mais … je pensais beaucoup à Carlisle. Je me levais et préparais un gâteau au chocolat. Le préféré des enfants. J'entendis une voiture se garer. Ça ne pouvait pas être les enfants puisque nous n'avions plus de voiture et personne ne connaissait notre nouvelle adresse excepté … Carlisle. Je me précipitais à l'extérieur et vis l'ange blond sortir de sa mercedes. Il me sourit et je crus fondre sur place. Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit un bouquet de fleures qu'il caché tantôt dans son dos.

**-Merci, **dis-je en attrapant le bouquet.

-**De rien. Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez.**

**-Et bien … mieux**, affirmais-je. **Vous n'auriez pas du vous déplacer.**

** -Sa ne me dérange pas. Et puis je ne travaille pas.**

**-Je peux vous offrir un café ?**

** -Volontiers. **

Il s'installa à la table, je lui servais sa boisson, et remplis un verre pour moi. Je m'installais en face du docteur. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres quand vint l'heure pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Il se leva, à mon instar. Nous passâmes le perron et Carlisle se retourna. Il me sourit et me dit :

**-Au plaisir de vous revoir Esmé.**

Je lui souris ne sachant quoi répondre. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens, sans pouvoir les lâcher. Il s'approcha de moi, une de ses mains passa sous mes cheveux et caressa ma nuque. Son autre main enlaça ma taille, quand à ses lèvres, elles s'approchèrent des miennes. Nos souffles s'entremêlaient petit à petit et nos lèvres finirent pas se touchaient avec une infime douceur.

Le baiser devint plus langoureux et passionné. Ses mains se baladèrent dans mon dos et nous fûmes contraint d'arrêter notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Il s'empressa de dire :

**-Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.**

** -Ce n'est …**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était déjà dans sa voiture et s'en alla, me laissant seule. Je n'avais pas rêvé, nous nous étions embrassés. J'en avais rêvé et … cela c'était produit. J'étais heureuse d'un côté mais … à la vitesse à laquelle il est partit, je doutais qu'il veuille me revoir. Je m'assis sur le canapé et attendais patiemment l'arrivé de mes enfants.

Ils arrivèrent et me sautèrent dans les bras, j'aimais vraiment ces étreintes avec mes enfants. Ils me racontèrent leurs deux dernières journées, j'appris qu'ils s'étaient fait de très bon amis. Alice pour les filles, et Emmett et Edward pour Jazz. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Je sus aussi, qu'ils avaient dormis chez ces jeunes que j'appréciai déjà d'ailleurs. Cette nuit-ci, mes enfants dormirent avec moi. Je voulais être près d'eux et inversement.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions mercredi, mes enfants n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi, mais les filles allaient à Seattle faire du shopping avec leur amie Alice et Jasper devait allé faire de la muscu. avec Edward et Emmett. C'était bien la première fois qu'il en faisait mais après tout, si ça lui plaisait, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénients. Le matin, ils partirent avec leurs amis, étant donné leur retard, ils s'étaient dépêchés et je n'avais pus faire connaissance avec leurs amis. La matinée passa rapidement, à midi, les enfants vinrent mangés. Leurs amis arrivèrent et je fus la connaissance d'Alice, un jolie petite brune, Edward, un jeune qui paraissait très cultivé et Emmett, un grand costaud, et je vis ma Rose le détaillait, elle semblait sous son charme.

Ils partirent tous, et je me retrouvais seule. Cet après-midi, je devais aller à l'hôpital pour une visite suite à mon accident, il faudrait que j'appelle un taxi. Aux alentours de 14 heures, je me préparais quand j'entendis une voiture se garer. Les enfants étaient déjà de retour ? Je sortis et découvrais la magnifique mercedes noire. Il était revenu. Il Sortit de son véhicule, abordant un petit sourire et s'avança vers moi.

**-Bonjour.**

** -Bonjour Carlisle,** répondis-je

**-C'est aujourd'hui votre visite médicale et étant donné que vous n'aviez pas de voiture, je me suis dit que passer chez vous serait plus pratique.**

** -Merci mais je serais allée à l'hôpital. Entrez, je vous en prie.**

Il procéda à une auscultation mais aucun de nous ne parla du baiser de la veille. Il rangea son matériel et me fit face, il me tendit un bout de papier en me disant :

** -Voici mon numéro de portable personnel, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi.**

** -Merci**, dis-je poliment.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retourna pas sûr de lui. Il aborda une moue désolé et se lança :

-**Esmé, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux pour hier, je …**

** -Ce n'est pas grave**, le coupais-je, **et puis …**

**-Oui ? **

** -Bah …. ce n'est pas comme si je vous avez repoussé.**

Ses traits montraient de la surprise mais un certain bonheur aussi. J'avais très envie de dire quelque chose mais je n'osais pas. Il le remarqua sans doutes puisqu'il me dit :

**-Vouliez-vous me dire quelque chose, vous semblez … hésité sur un point ?**

** -Euh …** bafouillais-je.

**-Je vous écoute.**

** -Vous embrassez divinement bien,** annonçais-je.

Je n'en revenais pas de lui avoir dit. Prendrait-il peur ? Il me sourit et répondit :

-**Vous aussi. **

J'avais envie d'avoir une nouvelle étreinte avec lui. Mon corps agit de lui-même, mes jambes avancèrent vers lui, mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque et mon regard s'encra dans le miens. Son regard pétillait de bonheur, mes pieds se levèrent afin que je puisse atteindre sa bouche et mes lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Son corps réagit de lui-même, ses yeux se fermèrent savourant le baiser que je lui offrais, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, pressant mes hanches, son corps se colla au mien et je constatais que nous nous emboîtions parfaitement. Ses mains passèrent sous mes cuisses et les souleva, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il me déposa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je m'y allongeais à son instar, notre baiser continuait de plus belle. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps quand aux miennes, elles caressaient sensuellement son dos. Il déboutonna mon chemisier et le jeta à terre, je fis de même avec la sienne. Il ouvrit la braguette de mon jean et me l'ôta. Je m'attaquais moi aussi à son pantalon. Nos lèvres se détachèrent un instant et nous contemplâmes le corps de l'autre. Il était absolument parfait, ses abdominaux étaient bien dessinés et il était mince. Mes yeux furent attirés par la bosse sous son boxer. Ses lèvres s'empara aussitôt des miennes, mon corps s'arqua contre lui, il en sourit contre mes lèvres. Il se débarra de mon soutient-gorge et de ma culotte tendis que je lui enlevais son boxer. Nos corps entamèrent une danse fusionnelle.

J'étais dans les bras du médecin, allongés dans mon lit. Il m'embrassait les tempes, et caressait ma peau de ses mains. Cela faisait 2 heures qu'il était ici, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura :

**-Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, tes enfants vont bientôt renter. **

** -Ils sont avec des amis, ils ne rentrerons qu'aux alentours de 6 heures. **

Il me tourna vers lui et embrassa à nouveau mes lèvres, ses baisers faisaient naître en moi un feu au fond de mon ventre. Je pensais qu'il allait à nouveau me faire l'amour mais, son bipper sonna. Il me regarda désolé et me dit d'un ton triste :

**-J'ai une urgence, je suis désolé, je vais de voir y aller. **

** -Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai passais un super moment. **

** -Moi aussi**, avoua t-il en m'embrassant. **Je pourrais revenir ? **

**-Bien sûr, mais quand les enfants sont à l'école, c'est la première fois que j'ai un amant depuis que j'ai divorcé alors mes enfants ne sont pas habitués à me voir avec un homme.**

** -Je comprends et je pense que ça ferait le même effet sur mes enfants.**

Ses enfants ? Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait des enfants !

**-Tes enfants ?** Questionnais-je

**-Oui … j'ai 3 enfants.**

**-D'accord. **

Il se leva et enfila son pantalon, il remit sa chemise. J'enroulais le drap autour de toi et alla boutonna son vêtement. Une fois fait, Il me prit dans ces bras, m'offrant ainsi une étreinte rassurante. Je ne m'étais pas sentie heureuse depuis bien longtemps. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Je m'habillais à mon tour et attendais le retour des enfants.

PDV Rosalie Hale :

Maman connaissait enfin Alice et ses frères. Aujourd'hui, nous devions aller faire du shopping avec Alice. Maman nous avait donné de l'argent. Nous étions donc aller à Seattle, un moment, Bella avait vu une boutique qui lui plaisait mais Alice et moi avions voulu l'attendre. Je m'attendais à un silence mais Alice le rompit :

**-Tu me crois aveugle ?**

** -Quoi ? De quoi tu me parles Alice ? **

** -Je sais très bien que tu as flashé sur Emmett ! **

** -Pardon ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !**

** -Mais bien sûr ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas le déshabiller des yeux ! En plus, tu n'es vraiment pas discrète ! Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que mon frère ne l'est pas remarqué ! Bon, en même temps, tu va me dire, il est aveugle ! **

** -Alice … **

** -Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !**

** -Bon, d'accord c'est vrai que … Emmett me plaît, mais tu ne lui dis pas !**

**-Promis, mais je peux m'arranger pour que vous sortiez ensemble !**

** -NON Alice, tu ne fais rien tant que je ne te l'ai pas dis.**

** -Bon …. d'accord. Bella est au courant ? **

** -Non. Mais … **

** -Oui ?** S'empressa t-elle de demander

**-Je crois qu'elle s'est bien imaginé dans les bras d'Edward ! **

** -Nan ! C'est incroyable ! Vous allez devenir mes belles-sœurs !**

** -Alice … Doucement, on est encore très loin du mariage.**

** -Mouais,** fit-elle.

**-Et toi ?** Demandais-je

**-Quoi moi ? **Dit-elle faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

**-Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de quelqu'un ? **

** -NAN ! **

Au travers de ce « NAN ! », je voyais très bien que ses yeux brillaient pour quelqu'un. Elle mentait, elle était amoureuse et ça se voyait, la seule question était de savoir qui ? Je le découvrirais, même si elle s'obstine à ne rien dire. Nous achetâmes de multiples vêtements et Alice insista pour rentrer dans un magasin de lingerie, endroit où je n'étais jamais aller. Nous achetâmes des sous-vêtements très … sexy, jamais je n'avais porté de telle chose mais lord des essayage, Alice n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des clins d'œils. A un moment, elle me murmura à l'oreille « Je sens que ça va plaire à Emmett ». Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau et continuerais de me harceler afin que j'accepte qu'elle m'arrange un rendez-vous avec lui.

Alice nous raccompagna ensuite à la maison.

PDV Jasper Hale :

Emmett conduisait, j'étais assis sur le siège passager, Edward avait voulu se mettre à l'arrière pour lire, mais Emmett alluma la radio où passait la chanson « Vamos a la playa ». Edward grogna mais continua tout de même sa lecture, puis, pour embêter son frère, Emmett se mit à chanter avec sa voix extrêmement grave. J'étais mort de rire à l'instar d'Edward qui essayait toutefois de se retenir, mais n'y parvenait pas. Ce fut ainsi que se déroula l'allée du trajet. La route m'était familière et dès que je vus la demeure, je reconnus la maison d'Emmett.

**-On ne va pas à la salle de sport ?**

** -Quelle salle de sport ?** Demanda Emmett

**-Bah …. tu m'as pas dis qu'on devait faire de la muscu ?**

** -Bah c'est ce qu'on va faire ! **

** -Chez toi ? **

** -Bah oui ! **

** -Tu as du matériel de musculation ?**

** -Bah évidemment, c'est plus pratique et puis, mon père aussi en fait et il n'a pas le temps d'aller dans des salles de sport. **

J'hochais la tête, je fus à nouveau éblouis par la beauté de cette demeure. Leur père devait être vraiment riche. Nous montâmes tout les escalier et Emmett ouvrit une grand porte en bois. En effet, Emmett avait BEAUCOUP de matériel ! Nous Emmett me posa une série de questions avant de commencer. Puis nous débutâmes l'entraînement, c'était plus facile que je ne le pensais.

Nous achevâmes la séance aux alentours de 18 heures 30, Emmett et Edward me raccompagnèrent, nous arrivâmes en constatant que les filles étaient déjà là.


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Alice Cullen :

Ma robe blanche était M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E. Des roses ornées les petites manches. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir sur moi. Je m'admirais dans le miroir, le calme régnait jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'apostrophe « Alice ! Alice ! »

Je sursautais dans mon lit et tout de suite regardais ce que je portais, ma chemise de nuit, la magnifique robe blanche avec des roses n'avait pas existé ! Je relevais la tête et regardais mon père, puis, je lui sautais dans les bras en disant :

**-Tu m'achèteras une belle robe de mariée ! Hein Papa ?**

** -Oui,** s'amusa t-il. **La plus belle. **

**-Dis Papa, je me sens pas bien, tu me fais un mot pour l'école ?**

Il passa sa main sur mon front, et en me souriant, il me dit :

**-Tu n'as pas de fièvre ! Donc, pas de mot. **

Je fis semblant de bouder mais rien à faire, j'irais quand même à l'école. Mon père m'annonça :

-**Je descends préparer le petit-déjeuner.**

** -Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ! Toi, tu vas préparer mon petit-déj' ?**

** -Oui, à toute à l'heure ma puce.**

Il s'en alla. Lui ? Préparer à manger ? Une première. D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'occupe des repas.

Je choisis de beaux habits et descendais me préparant à voir la cuisine saccagée mais je fus surprise au contraire ! Elle était toujours là et bien rangée. Sur la table, était posée une assiette remplie de pancakes. Mes frères dégustaient le plat et semblaient se régaler ! Je m'installais à table et goûtais au chef-d'œuvre de mon papa. C'était ….. délicieux ! Encore meilleurs que les miens. J'en engloutis un peu plus, ce qui fit plaisir à mon père. Papa serait bientôt en vacances, il nous avait promis de prendre des congés. De plus, il ne restait que quelques semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Aujourd'hui, papa ne travaillait pas alors je prendrais sa mercedes. Il semblait hésité quand je lui ai demandé, voulait-il se servir de sa voiture ? Mais en lui faisant ma petite moue de chien battu, je gagnais et il me la laissa. J'allais chercher Rose et Bella tandis qu'Emmett prenait Jazz. Aujourd'hui, le proviseur divisait les classes pour une course d'orientation par groupe de deux, une fille et un garçon. Je savais parfaitement avec qui je voulais être : Jasper Hale.

** -Jasper, sa te dit qu'on se mette ensemble pour la course ?** Demandais-je

** -Euh … Pourquoi pas ! **Me sourit-il.

Je vis Emmett et Rosalie se mettre ensemble, et pareil pour Bella et Edward. La course se déroulait dans la forêt de Forks. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment même si j'habitais à Forks. Les groupes se formèrent autour de nous et le groupe gagnant remporté un trophée, ainsi que 300 dollars, la course durée 3 jours. Le signal du départ retentit et chaque groupe partit avec sa carte dans les mains. Notre première balise se trouvait sur un petit chemin … assez loin d'ici et je n'avais pas mis de super baskets, j'étais certaine d'avoir mal aux pieds.

PDV Rosalie Hale :

J'étais avec Emmett, c'était lui qui me l'avait proposé, j'en étais très heureuse. Alice nous avait vu discuter et m'avait fait tous pleins de petits clins d'œils.

Nous marchions depuis un quart d'heure, Emmett savait où se trouvait la fameuse balise, il connaissait bien Forks. Nous parlions beaucoup, je sus que sa mère était partie et qu'elle se fichait royalement de ses enfants, je lui racontais à mon tour que papa abusait de maman et que lui aussi était partit sans se soucier de nous. Je repérais la balise avant Emmett et courus vers elle. Je l'attrapais, la brandissant en l'air fière de moi-même. Emmett sourit et essaya de me la piquer. Une petite lutte amicale toutefois s'installa entre nous. Il se mit à me chatouiller les côtes, je me tordais de rire. Je tomba au sol à l'instar d'Emmett qui me tomba dessus. Je me retournais et constatais que son visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètres du sien. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens, je lâchais la balise mais Emmett ne chercha pas à la récupérer. Il me regardait lui aussi. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes avant de les toucher. Elles étaient douces et s'emboîtaient parfaitement avec les miennes. Sa langue franchit le barrage de mes dents et s'enroula autour de la mienne. A présent, l'un comme l'autre, nous nous fichions bien de cette course. J'étais bien trop heureuse d'embrasser celui que j'attendais.

PDV Alice Cullen :

Nous marchions depuis une heure peut-être, j'avais super méga mal aux pieds. Jasper semblait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il me demanda :

**-Tu es sûre que ça va Alice ?**

** -Nan …. j'ai super méga mal aux pieds, j'ai pas pris de bonne chaussures. **

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me propose cette solution :

**-Tu veux que je te porte ? Ça irait plus vite.**

** -Mais … tu va avoir mal au dos, je suis lourde. **

** -Toi lourde ? Tu dois faire 20 kilos tout mouillés. **

** -Bon … d'accord mais je fais 40 kilos.**

Il sourit, se tourna et se baissa légèrement pour que je puisse monter sur son dos. Je grimpais facilement, il agrippa mes jambes de ses mains pour pas que je tombe. Nous décrochâmes un grand nombre de balises, et Jazz du me porter tout le long de la course.

PDV Bella Hale :

J'étais en équipe avec Edward, ce qui nous avantageait puisqu'il connaissait les environs. Nous partîmes tout à l'opposé d'Alice et Rose. Nous marchions sur de la route, nous courrions aussi quelques fois. Nous récoltâmes de maintes balises, nous étions tous 2 fatigués, nous nous assîmes donc dans l'herbe fraîche. Nous étions en avance par rapport aux autres, à allure où nous étions allé ! Nous nous allongeâmes, profitant de cet instant de silence et de repos. Je regardais le ciel, quelques nuages passaient sous mes yeux ébahis par toute cette beauté. Je savais qu'Edward me regardait mais je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je fus soudain prise d'une bouffée de courage et tournais mes yeux vers les siens. Nous nous regardâmes longuement et il bougea. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elles les effleurèrent tout d'abord puis, le baiser devint plus langoureux. Ses mains encerclèrent mon visage, mes mains passèrent dans son dos, le caressant. Je m'allongeais sur lui positionnant mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il me retourna et notre baiser devint passionné. Nous nous stoppâmes et nous regardâmes en souriant. Nous nous levâmes et partîmes à la recherche d'autres balises, nous nous embrassâmes chaque fois que nous étions seuls. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant.

PDV Rosalie Hale :

Nous étions allongés sur le sol forestier, Emmett était au-dessus moi et m'embrassait, il avait vraiment un corps d'Apollon. Nous étions nus, nous venions de faire l'amour sauvagement, et j'avais aimé ça. Ça avait été ma première fois, je l'avais dis à Emmett et il m'avait promis d'y aller doucement. Je n'avais pas eu du tout mal et lui avais demandé de mouver plus vite. Heureusement qu'Emmett avait emporté des préservatifs avec lui. Nous voulions que tout ce qui c'était passé reste entre nous. Surtout, ne pas le dire à Alice. Elle nous marierait dans l'heure !

Je me levais et remis mes sous-vêtements, puis, enfilais mes autres habits par-dessus. Emmett se leva, remit son boxer, son jean et son t-shirt. Nous partîmes mains dans ma la main à la recherche d'autres balises. Il me caressait de temps à autres les fesses.

PDV Alice Cullen :

Pauvre Jasper, je voyais bien qu'il était fatigué de me porter mais ne disait rien. Je lui avais proposé de marcher sans mes chaussures, mais il avait refusé, en me disant que je risquais de me faire mal. Nous avions trouvé plusieurs balises et à présent, rentrions au lycée sous les regards surpris des autres élèves me voyant sur le dos de Jazz. Je vis qu'Edward et Bella étaient déjà là. En revanche, Rose et Emmett n'étaient pas là. Se seraient-ils arrêtés en chemin pour faire des cochonneries dans les bois ? Impossible, bien sûr. En tout cas, Jasper et moi n'avions rien fait mise à part marcher même si nous nous étions rapproché. Il me déposa sur le capot de ma voiture, et s'étira les muscles. Je le remerciais naturellement. Edward et Bella vinrent à nous, mon frère me questionna bien sûr, voulant savoir pourquoi Jazz me portait :

**-Alice, pourquoi Jasper te porte, c'est la nouvelle mode ?**

J'allais bien sûr répondre, mais Jasper me devança :

**-Tu as vu ces chaussures ? Elle avait mal aux pieds et voulait marcher pieds-nus, j'allais pas lui laissé se bousiller les pieds quand même ! **

**-Mademoiselle ne voulait pas mettre des baskets ce matin ! **Annonça Edward.

Je me défendis bien entendu en protestant :

**-Les baskets n'allaient pas avec le reste de ma tenue ! **

** -C'est vrai que le plus important, c'est que tes chaussures aillent avec le reste de ta tenue ! **

** -Et bah oui !** Me défendis-je , **de toute façon, t'y connais rien ! Tu es démodé cher frère.**

** -Oui, c'est p'tet moi. **

Bella se mit à rire, à l'instar de Jasper. Edward et moi adorions nous disputer, mais nous nous adorions. Bella, Jazz et Edward s'assirent sur le capot de ma voiture et nous attendîmes l'arrivée de Rose et Emmett, ils traînaient ! Mais heureusement, nous virent une jolie petite blonde et un grand costaud baraqué sortir des bois. Ils ne se parlaient pas, juste marcher. On aurait dit qu'Emmett boudé , chose assez rare puisqu'il adoré faire l'imbécile ! En revanche, Rose était décontracté et j'étais presque sûre qu'elle murmurait des mots en silence. Ils nous rejoignirent. Le proviseur annonça la fin de la course pour aujourd'hui. Toutes les équipes étaient revenues. Nous déposâmes les Hale chez eux, puis nous rentrâmes à la maison. Et bien sûr, j'avais une idée farfelue en tête. Nous garâmes les voitures et dans le salon, nous trouvâmes papa, assis sur le sofa, regardant la télé en souriant, le plus débile étant que le film en question était un film d'horreur ! Euh … Il ne devait pas regarder le film ! Il ne nous avait pas vu arriver, Emmett en profita pour lui faire peur. Mon père bondit hors du canapé, bien entendu, nous étions mort de rire, papa nous rejoignit bien vite dans nos rires. Ma fabuleuse idée tordue revint faire son apparition et je lançais :

-Un partie de cache-cache, sa vous tente ?

Emmett acquiesça avec son plus beau sourire mais mon père et Eddy ouvrirent de grands yeux, je sortis TRES vite mon portable et pris une superbe photo ( Que je montrerais à tout le monde, je sais, je suis cruelle, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme. ). Papa et Edward ne pouvait pas résister à ma petite moue de chien battu, et je voulais qu'on joue à cache-cache, afin de voir quelle cachette ils allaient trouver ! ( Je prendrais bien sûr des photos ! ^^ ).

Nous débutâmes notre partie et c'est moi qui comptais ( jusqu'à cent. ). Je me mis en quête de mes 3 hommes préférés ( Jasper étant le quatrième mais chut ! ). Je trouvais Emmett dans mon dressing ( au milieu de mes sous-vêtements ), Edward s'était planqué dans la douche, bah en même temps, il n'avait jamais été très original auparavant donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi il le serait maintenant. Je fus très surprise puisque je trouvais mon père en dernier ! Il était arrivé à rentrer dans la cheminée, bon il était ressortit tout noir et était bon pour une douche. La photo fut magnifique et mes copines ne verraient plus mon père comme un superbe canon de médecin mais comme un … Papa noël couver de suie. Emmett s'amusa de la situation et s'agenouilla face à papa, les mains jointes devant l'arête de son nez et demanda d'un ton enfantin :

-Petit Papa Noël, je voudrais une super voiture télécommandé.

Mon père, à l'instar d'Edward et moi étions littéralement pliés de rires.

La soirée demeura animée et amusante, Emmett et Edward faisaient les imbéciles afin de contrarier papa, quand à moi, j'imprimais les photo que j'avais pris aujourd'hui. Parmi elles, une attira mon regard, celle de Jasper, il cherchait une balise et j'en avais profité. Je fourrais l'image dans ma poche et trié les autres photos Honteuse de ma famille. Demain, ça allait être leur fête !


	5. Chapter 5

PDV Edward Cullen :

Mon réveil sonna, me sortant de mes songes. Aujourd'hui s'annonçait être une rude journée, cependant, il me tardait de voir ma Bella. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais fais le premier pas, et si mon frère ou ma sœur l'avaient su, ils ne l'auraient certainement pas cru ! J'étais un être réservé et assez timide, mais hier lorsque tout d'abord, j'ai su que ma partenaire de course était Bella, j'avais bien failli exploser de joie. Nous avions énormément discutés, puis, nous nous étions rapprochés. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'a contempler, elle était si belle, si attirante en cet instant. Ne voulant tout de même pas aller trop vite, je l'avais simplement embrassé. Dans ce baiser, j'y avais fait passer tout le désir et l'ardeur que je ressentais pour elle. Ces sentiments fougueux se transformèrent rapidement en amour. Mes pensées avaient été seulement tournées vers elle. Malgré que la nuit fut agréable, j'avais eu une petite insomnie en repensant à ses lèvres pulpeuses et douces.

Je me levai et m'habillais rapidement, pris mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ma famille. Alice semblait bizarre, un peu comma à chaque fois qu'elle nous préparer quelque chose de mauvais. Je l'avais à l'œil. Ce ne fut qu'en regardant son manteaux, que je vis des bouts de papier dépassant, je les pris discrètement et constatais qu'il s'agissait des photos qu'avait pris Alice la veille, lors de notre partie de cache-cache. La honte si quelqu'un les voyait ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, je les fourrais dans ma poche et me dirigeais innocemment à ma volvo, Emmett monta sur le siège passager et ma sœur pris sa porshe. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas semblé remarqué l'absence de ses photos. Emmett me faisait la conversation mais je ne l'écoutais pas le moins du monde, trop absorbé dans mes pensées. Pensées, concernant ma douce Bella. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Esmé sortit en première nous accueillant chaleureusement, j'adorais cette femme, elle était vraiment superbe sous tous les points de vues. Nous en avions un peu discuté avec Emmett et Alice et nous étions d'accord sur le fait que nous aurions vraiment aimé avoir une mère comme elle.

Esmé nous serra dans ses bras et Alice fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait, j'avais caché les photos embarrassantes dans la boîte à gant de ma volvo. Son visage de lutin, pâlit sous le choc, elle dut certainement se dire qu'elle les avait perdus bien que ce soit impossible la connaissant. Alice avait un grand sens de l'organisation et ne perdait jamais rien, à l'inverse d'Emmett et moi-même ! Elle fit mine de rien et embarqua Bella et Rosalie avec elle dans la porshe. Nous attrapâmes Jazz de notre côté et nous partîmes tous pour le lycée. Aujourd'hui, deuxième jour de course d'orientation, deuxième jour seul avec ma Bella. J'avais hâte !

PDV Jasper Hale :

Nous venions d'arriver, les autres élèves étaient déjà presque tous présents et réunis autour de nous. Le proviseur débarqua à son tour entouré par de multiples professeurs, il attendit les retardataires avant d'ouvrir la course, Alice s'était chaussé avec de jolie baskets, évidemment assorties avec sa tenue. Elle sortie de son sac une paire de lunette de soleil, ce qui me rappelait que j'avais pris les miennes, les ayant certainement oublié dans la volvo d'Edward. Je courus près de ce dernier lui demandant les clés. Je fonçais près de la voiture grise métallique, et ouvrit la porte arrière, elle n'y étaient pas. Edward avait peut-être oublié de me dire qu'il les avait rangés quelque part ! J'ouvris la boîte à gant et elle n'y étaient pas non plus. En revanche, je tombais sur une belle prise, des photographies. J'entendis Alice arriver derrière moi et dès qu'elle vit ce que j'avais dans les mains elle hurla :

-JE LE CROIS PAS !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ? Demandais-je surpris de son hurlement.

-Où as-tu eu ces photos Jazz ? Questionna t-elle, ignorant ma question.

-Dans la boîte à gants, je cherchais mes lunettes de soleil.

-IL A OSE ! Cria t-elle hors d'elle-même.

J'avais du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passait. Elle m'arracha les images et les fourra dans son sac à dos, puis, leva les yeux vers moi, m'offrant un sourire radieux. Elle ferma la volvo, et lança les clés à son frère, tendu. La course débuta, Alice et moi reçûmes notre nouveau plan et partîmes en direction de la première balise.

J'hésitais à parler avec Alice de ces photos … après tout, ça ne me regardais pas mais à vraie dire, la curiosité l'emporta puisque je me lançais :

-Alice.

-Oui, Jasper, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-C'était quoi ces photos ? Demandais-je toujours hésitant.

-Ça t'intrigue, hein ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, je les ai prises hier soir, avec mon père et mes frères, nous avons fait une partie de cache-cache.

-Vous jouez encore à cache-cache ?

-Oui, mais j'avais juste envie devoir où se cacheraient mes frères et mon père. Et à chaque fois que j'en trouvais un, je prenais une photo.

-Je comprends mieux. Et quelles étaient les cachettes ?

Elle sourit et je devinais que j'allais rire !

-Edward s'était caché dans la douche, je sais, ce n'est pas très original mais tu connais Edward ! Emmett, lui, s'était planqué dans mon dressing, plus précisément dans mes sous-vêtements. Emmett restera Emmett. Quand à mon père, il à réussi à rentrer dans la cheminée, et il est ressortit couver de suit. Tu l'aurais vu, tu serais mort de rire.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle me montrait les photos. Je vis pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait son père, je devais aussi avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il était grand, blond et vraiment beau pour un homme. Il devait avoir un peu plus de 35 ans. Au travers de sa chemise, couverte de suit, je distinguais également ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Il devait bien s'entraîner à l'instar de ses fils.

Autre chose me vint à l'esprit et si je voulais une réponse, il fallait que je pose la question :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Edward ?

-Edward à certainement découvert les photos et me les a chipées mais je lui ai reprise grâce à toi, expliqua t-elle avant d'embrasser ma joue. Je retournais mon visage vers le siens et contemplais ses prunelles sournoises mais tellement belles. Ma réaction nous prîmes tous deux au dépourvu, mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, et sa langue provoqua la mienne. Mes mains s'aventurèrent dans son dos, lui ôtant ses vêtements, L'une de ses jambes remonta contre un de mes flancs. Nos lèvres se pressaient sauvagement, ses formes épousaient les miennes, nos souffles se mêlaient. Je rompais notre baiser et déposais de léger baisers dans son cou, ce qui fit gémir mon petit lutin. Elle frotta son bassin contre le mien dans un mouvement ma laissant comprendre ses intentions. Je retirais ce que je portais et demeurais nu avec ma belle. Je l'allongeais et lui écartais légèrement les cuisses, dans un mouvement brusque, je la pénétrais et débutais des mouvements de va-et-viens. Alice gémissait sous les coups que je lui infligeais, elle m'intima d'accélérer, ce que je fis à mon plus grand plaisir. Le plaisir de mon lutin atteint son paroxysme, elle se cambra contre moi et hurla mon prénom. Je ne pouvais pas plus être satisfait, je me vidais en elle.

Nous restâmes enlacés au sol, reprenant notre souffle et calmant nos ardeurs.

PDV Bella Hale :

Au départ, je pensais que cette course serait d'un ennui mortel, je m'étais lourdement trompée. D'une part, j'étais avec Edward Cullen et d'autre part, nous nous étions rapprochés et embrassés. Depuis hier, je voyais le vie de manière différente.

J'avais haïs les hommes, notamment mon père pour avoir fait souffrir ma mère. J'avais tout d'abord pensé qu'Edward était à part mais après tout, peut-être que tout les hommes n'étaient pas des salauds. J'avais toujours considéré Jazz comme à part, depuis toute petite puisqu'il avait reçu la même éducation.

Malheureusement, cette course touchait à sa fin et Edward et moi, avions mis une stratégie en place. Aujourd'hui, nous nous détendions et trouverons les fameuses balises demain. Nous étions assez fort à deux donc …

J'étais allongée sur le sol forestier, nous avions déniché une très belle clairière. Mon Roméo me tenait dans ses bras, tout en caressant ma chevelure. Je levai brusquement la tête et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Dès que je l'avais aperçu, j'étais tombé amoureuse de cet ange. Nous voulions prendre notre temps mais d'un côté, j'étais plutôt triste que cette course se finisse. Notre complicité resterait-elle ainsi ? Je l'espérais du moins.

J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête. J'étais bien en cette instant. J'avais souvent demandé à maman les sensations que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était amoureux, elle n'avait pas vraiment su me répondre. Mon père ne l'aimait que pour sa beauté mais à part ça. Il était ignoble avec elle et la frappait souvent.

Ainsi se déroula la journée, entre baisers et câlins, nous étions sur notre petit nuage.

PDV Alice Cullen :

Heureuse. Voilà le mot qui définissait l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Jasper avait été parfait, il m'avait fait découvrir le plaisir. J'étais dans ses bras, il m'embrassait les cheveux et je caressais son torse. Je récupérais mon portable et regardais l'heure, nous étions déjà en fin d'après-midi. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que nous avions trouvé beaucoup de balises mais nous nous en fichions. Nous étions ensemble et nous ne voulions pas nous occuper d'autre chose. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être une femme, une vraie. Pour mon père et mes frères, j'étais une petite princesse mais une petite fille. Jasper me voyait différemment, et cela me faisait vraiment du bien.

Nous nous lavâmes et nous rhabillâmes. Il fallait retourner au lycée, et ne pas être en retard, connaissant mes frères et les sœurs de Jazz, ils se poseraient des questions et sous-entendraient des choses. Le retour fut … romantique. Jazz avait enlacé ma taille et m'embrassait à de nombreuses reprises.

PDV Rosalie Hale :

Aujourd'hui, avait été une très belle journée, Emmett et moi avions trouvé énormément de balises, nous permettant de profiter l'un, l'autre demain. Nous aurions aimé gagner tout les 2, nous aurions 150 $ chacun, une belle somme, non ?

Il était 15 heures 30, nous devions être au lycée dans une heure. Nous avions trouvé toutes les balises, une première. Je crois qu'aucun duo n'a encore trouvé toute ses balises. Même Edward et Bella n'y étaient parvenus.

Emmett me regardait avec son regard de prédateur affamé et je devais avouer que cela ma plaisais beaucoup. Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, ses paupières se baissèrent et ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Je lui rendais son baiser avec un peu plus de fougue. A l'extérieur, Emmett pouvait paraître comme un costaud sans cœur mais à l'intérieur, il était douceur et passion. J'avais de la chance qu'il m'est choisi. La plupart des filles voulait voir de plus près les abdos d'Emmett et quand je dis « de plus près », je me comprends.

D'une de ses mains, il fit descendre la bretelle de mon débardeur et mon soutient-gorge par la même occasion. Je frémis et réitéra son mouvement avec ma deuxième bretelle. Je m'empressais de déboutonnais sa chemise, et lui ôtais. Il fit de même avec mon tee-shirt. Ses lèvres baladèrent dans mon cou et il arracha l'attache de mon sous-vêtements. Nous ôtâmes nos derniers tissus et nous nous allongeâmes au sol. Emmett parsemait ma peau de baisers, je ne voulais plus attendre, je voulais qu'il me prenne et tout de suite. Je tendis mon bassin en sa direction lui faire ainsi comprendre mes intentions. Sans plus attendre il me pénétra, je gémis et mon dieu vivant entama des mouvements de va-et-viens. J'atteins l'orgasme la première bien entendus. J'étais heureuse, et rien d'autre.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et regagnâmes le lycée, apercevant les autres étant déjà là. Pour notre retard, nous avions une bonne excuse, nous avions trouvé toute les balises de notre parcours !

PDV Emmett Cullen :

Que ce soit Edward, Jasper, Alice ou Bella, tous nous regardaient bizarrement, genre … on sait ce que vous faisiez ! Et bah ça, c'est impossible mes cocos. Nan ! Vous ne nous avez pas suivi au Paradis ! Hum … ça rime ! Trop poétique cet Emmett ! Avé moi ! Je sais que je suis trop fort, même ma Rose me le dit donc … bah c'est forcément vrai.

Alice eu son petit sourire machiavélique que je connaissais tant ( normal, j'ai le même quand j'ai une super idée ) et me nous demanda :

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être en retard !

-Excellente même, lançais-je un peu fier de moi quand même, on a trouvé T.O.U.T.E les balises, ha ha, oui je sais … vous êtes impressionnés !

-Vraiment toutes ? Questionna Jazz

-Vraiment toutes, lui répondit sa jumelle.

-Et bien, félicitation, dit Edward.

-Merci Edydy, me moquais-je !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Tu as tord, ça te va comme un gant !

-Gnagnagna, ronchonna mon frère.

Le proviseur annonça la fin de la course et nous pûmes nous en aller. J'aurais aimé ramené Rose, mais ça aurait paru suspect aux yeux des autres. Je pris comme à mon habitude, Edydy et Jazzounet.

Le trajet se fit en rigolant, à un moment, je reconnus Titanic de Céline Dion, Edward adorait cette musique et j'allais me faire un plaisir à lui gâcher l'écoute, en chantant bien sûr.

Everiii niiight in  
>my dreamsss<br>I seeee youuuu, I feel youuuu,  
>That is how I know youuu go on<p>

Bon okay, Edward me suppliait d'arrêter et Jazz était littéralement mort de rire et ne pouvait plus se tenir droit. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Jazz raconta mon exploit à ses sœurs et Alice, qui rirent évidemment. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, j'aimais bien Esmé, elle était une mère parfaite, une mère comme j'aurais aimé en avoir. Mais … elle n'était pas là ! Brusquement, elle sortie de sa chambre, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés.

-Salut les enfants, votre journée s'est bien passée ?

-Euh … oui, répondit Jasper, un peu surpris par l'attitude de sa mère tout comme nous. Et toi ?

Moi je dis, la jolie brune à quelque chose à cacher ! C'est une question piège, bravo Jazzou ! Faut que j'arrête avec ces surnoms, on va ma prendre pour un fou, bon, c'est vrai je le suis déjà un peu. ( :D ). Esmé répondit à son fils :

-Oui oui.

-Bonjour Esmé, lançais-je en le prenant dans mes bras, la faisant tournoyer.

-Bonjour Emmett.

Je plongeais ma tête dans son cou et reconnus une odeur qui m'était familière mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui elle appartenait. Je lâchais Esmé et Alice, Edydy et moi regagnâmes nos super voitures et rentrâmes à notre super maison :D Tout est super avec moi, je sais.

PDV Esmé Hale :

Carlisle était venu à la maison ce matin, nous avions passé la journée ensemble. Enfin, nous étions surtout resté au lit à nous câliner et nous faire l'amour. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, ses lèvres parcourent mon corps dénudés de baisers. Nos bouches se trouvèrent et remuèrent à l'unisson. Il pressa son bassin contre le mien, me faisant comprendre ce qui voulait. J'écartais les cuisses et il me pénétra d'un coup de rein doux. Ses mouvements en moi s'accélérèrent, me plongeant dans une transe totale. C'était si bon, mon docteur était vraiment doué de ses dix doigts, en parlant de doigts, son pouce titillait mon clitoris, me procurant encore plus de plaisir. L'orgasme fut … Waouh ! Carlisle se déversa en moi et s'écroula sur moi, épuisé à mon instar. Nos souffles étaient encore saccadés. Mes bras enlacèrent la taille et je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua. Et mince ! Les enfants, je n'avais même pas vu l'heure. Je poussais Carlisle sur le côté et me dépêchais de me rhabiller. Carlisle fit de même et j'ouvris la porte de mon dressing où il pourrait se cacher. Je voulu sortir de ma chambre mais mon amant me retint, m'embrassant une dernière fois. Je sortis et saluais les enfants, Emmett me prit dans ses bras comme à son habitude.

La soirée passa rapidement, il était 21 heures 30 et je n'étais pas encore retournée dans ma chambre. Carlisle était sans doutes partit. Rose et Bella allèrent se coucher et Jasper resta au salon, regardant du catch. Je regagnais enfin ma chambre et me dévêtis. La porte du dressing s'ouvrit sur Carlisle, il me sourit et m'embrassa, je le repoussais doucement.

-Mes enfants sont là Carlisle.

-Je sais, mais tu es tellement attirante. Cependant, je vais calmer mes ardeurs mais … je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

-Bien sûr, mais chut !

-Chut, dit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement.

Je me couchais dans ses bras et m'endormis, partant aux pays des rêves avec Mon Carlisle.


	6. Chapter 6

PDV Esmé Hale :

Un petit chatouillement me fis soulever les paupières lourdement. Carlisle était placé au-dessus de moi et m'embrassait le cou légèrement. Une sensation très agréable. Je lui souris et embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres. Il devint bien plus entreprenant et m'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Ses lèvres mordirent le lobe de mon oreille et je laissais échapper un gémissement, plutôt audible. Je me stoppais net et Carlisle me regarda se demandant pourquoi ce malaise. Cependant, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre là ou je voulais en venir :

-Tu penses que tes enfants ont pu nous entendre ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. S'ils dorment non, s'ils sont réveillés, oui, peut-être.

J'espérais que non, j'appréhendais le rencontre entre Carlisle et les enfants. Accepteraient-ils que je refasse ma vie avec un autre homme que leur père ? Je n'avais aucunes réponses …

Carlisle haussa les épaules et m'embrassa à nouveau, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'étouffer mon plaisir.

PDV Jasper Hale :

Minute papillon ! Je n'avais pas rêvé, maman avait émit un très jolie gémissement de plaisir. Non, elle ne serait jamais capable de faire ceci toute seule. Masturbation. NON ! NON ! NON ! Il fallait que je chasse ces images de mon esprit, pas ma mère. Cependant, ça me rassurerais de savoir qu'il y avait un homme dans sa chambre. Je me levais, je ne portais qu'un simple caleçon, mais bon, je n'allais que voir ma mère et son fantôme d'amant. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et tendis l'oreille. Je me reculais immédiatement puisque de nouveaux gémissements se firent entendre. Mais je n'entendis seulement sa voix. Nan ! Impossible … Maman ne peut pas … pas toute seule ! A ce moment là, je voulais que homme soit dans cette chambre ! Je tendis à nouveau l'oreille et un grognement masculin retentit ! Ouf –' J'avais eu peur là, mais …. cet homme qui était-il ? Et maintenant, que fallait-il que je fasse ? Aller voir ou pas ?

Je pris une bouffée d'inspiration et frappais à la porte, et demandais :

-Maman, tout vas bien ?

Plus aucun bruits ne se fit entendre. Presque aucun en réalité, puisque j'entendais des chuchotis. Mais un autre bruit attira mon attention, Bella venait de sortir de sa chambre, Rosalie devait encore dormir. Elle s'avança vers moi, un air intrigué sur le visage. Je posai mon index sur mes lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire, elle obtempéra . Derrière la porte, quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre, Bella écouta attentivement.

PDV Esmé Hale :

-Maman, tout vas bien ?

Mince Jasper, il nous avait entendus. Je me levais rapidement, enfilais un peignoir. Carlisle s'était rhabillé lui aussi. J'ouvris en grand ma fenêtre et Carlisle, inquiet, me regardait bizarrement. Il comprit là où je voulais en venir et bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche. En clair, il ne voulait pas passé par la fenêtre, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le caché dans mon dressing cette fois. J'attrapais son bras et le tirais aussi fort que je le pouvais et l'amenais à moi. J'embrassais avec une fougue incontrôlée ses lèvres parfaites et me maudissais de le mettre « à la fenêtre ». une fois qu'il fut dehors, je refermais la fenêtre, Carlisle s'était certainement calé contre le mur, maintenant personne ne pouvait le voir. Je me précipitais vers la porte et l'ouvris, Jasper et Bella se tenaient devant moi. Un air plutôt étrange sur le visage, aucun doutes, ils nous avaient entendus ! J'étais mal là, que devais-je leur dire ? Je trouvais une alternative, je me surprenais moi-même là.

-Vous êtes déjà réveillé mes chéris !

-Euh … Oui, me répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Rien, me répondirent une deuxième fois à l'unisson, nous allons nous habiller.

Je ne répondis rien et les regardais se diriger vers leur chambre. Je rentrais dans la mienne et me précipitais vers la fenêtre. Carlisle regagna la chambre rapidement et me demanda :

-Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

-Oui, je pense.

Il embrassa ma joue, baiser que je lui rendis. Je savais que ce matin, il attaquait de travailler à 10 heures. Je pourrais profiter encore un peu de lui après que les enfants soient partis.

Mon amant m'embrassa fougueusement, bien entendus, j'aurais voulus aller plus loin mais je devais préparer le petit-déjeuner des enfants. Je poussais Carlisle sur le lit et embrassais son front, il mit la couette sur lit et ferma les yeux. Je m'habillais en vitesse et allais préparer mes pancakes.

Les enfants ne tardèrent pas, l'ambiance était plutôt lourde, à mon goût. Jasper et Bella ne parlèrent pas. En revanche, Rosalie me détaillait sa nuit dans les moindre détails. Ma petite blonde ne comprenait pas le malaise de sa sœur et son frère.

Emmett, Edward et Alice vinrent chercher mes monstres pour le lycée. Je m'empressais de rejoindre mon amour qui dormait à point fermé. Je m'approchais du lit et y grimpais, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et remuais légèrement le bassin, il soupira d'aise et ouvrit les yeux. Je m'allongeais complétement sur mon médecin lui mordillais la carotide. Ses deux bras musclés enserrent ma taille et il retourna la situation. Ses lèvres furieuses s'emparèrent des mienne, nos corps fiévreux s'emmêlèrent un peu plus.

A 9 heures 30, il s'en alla. Je passais ma journée à attendre mes touts-petits ( Pas si petits que ça en réalité ).

PDV Bella Hale :

Juste avant le petit-déjeuner, Jazz m'avait confier ce qu'il avait entendus et ses doutes. J'avais du mal à y croire c'est vrai mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser. Après tout, ça ne nous regardait pas et pourtant un peu quand même puisque c'est notre mère. Je ne verrais plus ma mère comme avant, ça, c'était sûr ! Maman nous avait toujours fait passer avant les hommes. Et avait toujours eu du succès auprès de ces derniers, certains étaient même … Waouh ! Mais elle ne les regardait même pas. Voilà pourquoi l'imaginer avec un homme était compliqué !

J'étais dans la voiture d'Alice, sa nouvelle porshe jaune, oui le lutin aime les choses … voyante enfin Alice restera Alice, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! Rose était assise à ses côtés, je me trouvais seule sur la banquette arrière, au moins j'avais beaucoup de place pour moi toute seule ! Enfin bon, aujourd'hui, j'allais être avec Edward, ce qui signifie me décontracter et ne pas penser à cette histoire. Peut-être en toucherais-je deux mots à Edward, mais sinon, j'oublie. Edward et moi voulions gagner, et il était probable que l'on gagne ! Bon okay, hier Emmett et Rose ont trouvé toutes les balises du parcours mais ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, ils ne pourront jamais remettre ça aujourd'hui !

J'espérais aussi que cette histoire allait sortir de la tête de Jasper, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça ! Enfin, Alice et sa bonne humeur allaient le distraire à coup sûr !

PDV Jasper Hale :

Je me trouvais dans la volvo grise d'Edward, celui-ci conduisait, son frère était assis à sa droite, quand à moi, j'occupais la banquette arrière . Mes pensées étaient bien sûr tournées vers ma mère et … son amant ! Qui était-ce ? Maman ne sortait jamais, comment l'avait-elle rencontré ? Peut-être le connaissait-elle avant notre arrivé à Forks ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà été amant ?

Il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit, que je pense à autre chose bien que ce ne soit pas facile ! Tout d'abord, fallait-il que j'en parle à Edward et Emmett ? Je finis par me dire non, il fallait mieux enquêter. Oh non ! Je me prends pour un détectives, c'est grave docteur ? Super ! Faut vraiment me faire interner, ça devient grave. Enfin, que si Alice Cullen est ma voisine de gauche ! ( Nda : P'tit clin d'œil à Titanicxfilm ) Tient ! Il suffisait de concentrer mon esprit sur la belle et douce Alice. Mon petit lutin d'amour. Nous arrivâmes au lycée, sous quelques regards curieux, enfin, depuis notre arrivée avec mes sœurs, c'était toujours ainsi. Le proviseurs annonça que la course débuté, et que nous devions resté plus tard ce soir pour la remise des diplômes. Moi, qui voulais rentrer vite à la maison ….

Alice et moi, nous fichions royalement de la récompense. Bon okay, 300 dollars, c'est super mais ce n'était rien face au bonheur qu'Alice et moi vivions. Bon, nous trouvions tout de même quelques balises pour que notre indifférence à la course paraisse mon suspect. A présent, Alice était adossée à un arbre et j'embrassais ses lèvres pulpeuses. Bien entendus, nous n'allions pas en rester là. J'avais envie de plus et elle aussi étant donné qu'elle remuée son bassin contre le mien. J'attrapais sa cuisse gauche et la remontais contre mon flanc. Mon érection se durcissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se frottait à moi. Je la plaquais à terre, et lui fis l'amour pratiquement toute la journée.

PDV Edward Cullen :

Bella et moi avions déjà trouvé 7 balises, il était midi. Le parcours en compté 20, donc nous étions plutôt loin du compte mais bon, nous ne perdions pas le moral et continuons. Hier, j'avais été impressionné par mon frère, lui qui était d'habitude d'une flemmardise inimaginable avait réussi à trouver T.O.U.T.E.S les balises. Enfin, quand Emmett était déterminé, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait ! En même temps, 300 dollars, ce n'est pas rien et Emmett est très … cupide. Sauf que là, il devra partager avec Rose, obligé. Bella et moi passâmes la journée à le recherche de balises, en nous câlinant bien sûr !

PDV Rosalie Hale :

Nous étions …. fatigués. Non, ce n'est pas parce que nous avions fait l'amour comme des bêtes, même si nous aurions bien aimé, mais pour la deuxième fois, nous avions encore trouvé T.O.U.T.E.S les balises. Pour ce faire, nous avions couru, et bah maintenant la fatigue nous avait rattrapée. Il ne restait que 10 minutes avant la fin de la course. Pas de relation sexuelle aujourd'hui. Il nous fallait nous dépêcher de rentrer maintenant. Nous courrions encore et arrivions de justesse car le proviseur était sur sa petite estrade et tous les autres élèves étaient déjà là. Nous remîmes notre feuille à la secrétaire de la course et allâmes nous assoir. Apparemment nous étions légèrement en retard, enfin, nous avions la même bonne excuse qu'hier.

Les professeurs comptabilisaient les points. Une demi-heure plus tard, le proviseur attrapa le trophée, et une liasse de billet, se préparant à annoncer le couple gagnant.

-J'ai l'honneur de remettre ce trophée ainsi que ces 300 $ à … Monsieur Emmett Cullen et Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale.

Emmett se leva d'un bond, je sautais dans ses bras et il me fit tournoyer, renversant nos chaises au passage. Nous allâmes récupérer notre trophée et nos billets ! Cependant, une idée me vint à l'esprit et j'espérais qu'Emmett approuve.

Je coinçais Emmett près de sa voiture, les autres ne pouvaient ni nous voir, ni nous entendre.

-Nous sommes vendredi et demain, nous n'avons pas cours alors que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant ce soir ?

-Toi et moi ? Me demanda t-il surpris.

-Non, avec nos familles bien sûr.

-C'est mieux, je pourrais mieux me vanter auprès de mon père ainsi et ridiculiser mon p'tit frèro.

Je souris à sa remarque. Et une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de ma tête.

-Nos parents ne se connaissent pas encore Emmett !

-Oh Oui, c'est vrai. C'est l'occasion. En plus, mon père irait super bien avec ta mère !

-Tu comptes les …. accoupler, si je puis dire ?

-Bah … pourquoi pas ! Au moins, je n'aurais plus mon père dans les pattes et je pourrais faire ce que je veux.

-Pff, soupirais-je.

Nous regagnâmes les voitures. Il était 18 heures 35. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, maman nous attendait sur le palier avec son sourire maternel. Emmett sortit de la volvo en agitant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et cria :

-ON A GAGNE, ON A GAGNE !

Emmett attrapa ma mère et la fit tournoyer avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps quelque chose. Elle nous félicita, puis Emmett demanda à l'ensemble des personnes présentes s'ils voulaient aller au restaurant. Bien entendus nos frères et sœurs acceptèrent, quand à ma mère, elle ne voulait pas que l'on use l'argent que nous venions à peine de gagner. Nous la remerciâmes mais refusâmes. Alice et ses frères repartirent chez eux pour se préparer et chercher leur père.

Bella et moi foncèrent dans la salle de bain, je pris la baignoire et Bella la douche. Nous nous coiffâmes et nous maquillâmes puis enfilâmes des robes de cocktail. Bella choisi une bleu, lui arrivant aux genoux avec un léger décolleté. Quand à moi, j'enfilais une robé rouge légèrement plus courte que celle de ma sœur, cependant, mon décolleté était plus grand. Cette tenue plairait à Emmett sans aucuns doutes. Jasper, sous mon ordre, avait enfilé un costume noir, il était très élégant ! Quand à ma mère, elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain et j'étais impatiente de savoir quelle robe elle portait !

PDV Esmé Hale :

Le bain m'apaisait, je me sentais bien, calme. Ce soir, j'allais faire la rencontre du père d'Alice, Emmett et Edward. De plus, je ne connaissais pas leur nom de famille. E me demandais à quoi cet homme pouvait ressembler et quel âge il avait.

Je sortis du bain et m'enroula d'une serviette. Je me sécher rapidement les cheveux et retravaillais mes boucles caramels. Je choisis une robe noire, avec une bretelle et fendu jusqu'à la cuisse. Je me détaillais dans mon reflet et pensais que cette tenue pouvait être un peu vulgaire, je ne voulais pas que le père d'Alice me trouve vulgaire. Je voulais qu'il y est une bonne entente entre nos deux familles. Dès que j'ouvris la porte Rosalie se jeta sur moi et n'arrêta pas les compliments. Finalement, je gardais cette robe là.

Emmett et Rose avait formés des « couples » pour aller au restaurant. Je me retrouvais avec leur père et j'espérais qu'il était social parce que je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour entamer des conversations. Je savais que ma Bella était avec Edward et j'étais persuadée que c'était ce qu'elle voulait ! Jasper, quand à lui était avec Alice, le petit lutin. Et bien sûr, Rose était avec Emmett, quoi de plus normal !

J'entendis une première voiture arriver, Emmett et sa jeep, bon pas très classe mais ça ferait pour la soirée et puis, c'était sa grande amoureuse à lui. Il était habillé en costume, tout comme mon fils. Rosalie monta à bord et ils partirent. La deuxième voiture était Alice, Jasper prit le volant et ils suivirent la jeep. J'aperçus la volvo argentée et ma fille s'en alla elle aussi. Il ne restait plus que moi mais l'attente ne fut pas longue puisque une mercedes noire se gara dans l'allée, et là, il en sortit. Oh mince ! Carlisle …


	7. Chapter 7

PDV Carlisle Cullen :

Esmé ! Mon Esmé, celle que j'aimais et que je désirais. Esmé ! Non d'une pipe ! Alice ou encore ses frères m'avaient déjà parlé de Jasper, Rosalie ou Bella. Emmett m'avait même dit que leur mère était splendide. Bien entendu, aucune autre femme n'était plus belle qu'Esmé. Et ce soir, je découvrais que c'était elle. La femme qu'Emmett disait « Splendide » et ma douce n'était qu'une seule et même personne … Incroyable, non ?

Quand à la plus belle femme du monde, elle m'avait parlé quelques fois de ces rejetons mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce soit les meilleurs « potes » comme dirait Emmett, de mes enfants. Remarquez … ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, c'était déjà ça !

Mais Esmé et moi, allait-on leur avouer notre relation ? Je verrais ça avec ma princesse.

En parlant d'elle, elle était toute pâle depuis qu'elle avait vu mon visage ( je devais être dans le même état ). Je me décidais à bouger et m'avançais vers elle. Elle était toujours aussi blanche, ce qui m'inquiétais légèrement ( Que voulez-vous, on est médecin où on ne l'est pas ! ). Les enfants étaient déjà partis et je connaissais l'adresse du restaurant. J'attrapais ses petites mains qu'elle avait joint devant elle et j'inclinais le buste et la tête pour la baiser. Elle s'empourpra comme à chaque fois que j'avais ce genre de gestes avec elle. J'allais jouer sur l'humour pour la détendre :

-Bonsoir, Madame Hale, je me présente Carlisle Cullen.

Elle sourit, ce qui me fis plaisir. Je ne perdis pas mon temps et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à mes avances et caressa mes cheveux de ses fines mains. Je passais les miennes sur son postérieur et le caressais sensuellement. Ce fut elle qui rompit notre étreinte, elle ne disait rien, et je savais parfaitement qu'elle réservait la discussion pour dans la mercedes.

J'ouvris la porte côté passager pour qu'elle puisse monter. J'entrais également dans mon véhicule et mis le contact. Esmé me dévisageait comme si j'étais un fou. Je me penchais vers elle et embrassais l'une de ses joues. Son expression n'avait rien changé. Toutefois, elle était détendue. J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, et nous partîmes pour Seattle, Esmé se décida enfin et se lança :

-Carlisle, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu était leur père ?

-Tout simplement parce que je ne le savais pas ma belle ! Souris-je, Je ne savais vraiment pas que tu étais la mère des meilleurs amis de mes amis !

-Meilleurs amis ! Tant que ça ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oh oui ! Alice ne jure plus que par Rosalie et Bella.

-Mais …. nous deux, ça va poser problème vis-à-vis des enfants, non ? Questionna t-elle visiblement anxieuse.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorquais-je, nous avons le droit de nous aimer tout de même, nous avons parfaitement le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

-Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire ….

-Oui ma chérie, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir et je pense que ça ne posera aucun problème. Tu ne trouves pas ça … étrange qu'Emmett et Rose aient organisés ces « couples » pour aller au restaurant ?

-Tu crois que … qu'ils voulaient que toi et moi …

-Oui, j'en suis sûre, je connais bien mon fils et c'est son genre de méthodes. S'il savait que nous nous connaissons et que je t'avais déjà sauté dessus pour te couvrir de baisers et te faire l'amour sauvagement.

-C'est vrai, sourit-elle, tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire ce soir ?

-Non, sinon ce n'est pas amusant, laissons-les mettre en œuvre des plans tordus pour nous rapprocher.

-Passer plus de temps avec toi, je ne suis pas contre !

-J'aimerais moi aussi être tout le temps avec toi.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne jusqu'à Seattle.

PDV Emmett Cullen :

J'étais assis à côté de ma Rosalie chérie. Nous avions choisi un restaurant classe, histoire de marquer le coup. Je portais un costume, chose …. rare mais vous connaissez Alice aussi bien que moi. Ce petit lutin démoniaque m'avait fait du chantage affectif pour que je cède :

**FLASH BACK**

-Emmett … s'il te plaît, me supplia ma sœur.

-Non Alice, NON ! J'vais ressembler à un pingouin habillé comme ça ! Contestais-je.

-Mais Non !

-Mais si !

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et joint ses mains devant elle. Mon dieu ! Elle n'allait pas prier quand même.

-Emmett … tu sais que tu es mon grand frère préféré donc si tu m'aimes, enfiles ce costume. Fais plaisir à ta petite sœur chérie et unique.

-Bon … d'accord, cédais-je

A ce moment là, elle m'avait sauté dans les bras, n'arrêtant pas de me remercier.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je sais, ma petite sœur est un vrai démon, enfin, ce n'est un secret pour personne !

J'observais attentivement mon père. Un homme plutôt à part des autres, ne s'intéressant pas vraiment aux femmes. Et là, je le surprenais en train de reluquer le mère de Jazz ! Chapeau l'papa ! Haha ( Rire diabolique ). Ses yeux étaient pour le moment posés sur son visage. Esmé était très belle, ravissante et magnifique. La plus belles des mamans de Forks certainement ! Une maman comme j'aurais aimé avoir. Le dîner passa plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé, mon regard était fixé sur Rose mais je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie de regarder mon père reluquer Esmé ! Ou encore Eddy fixer Bella sans oublier le pied de ma soeur sur ma jambe, j'étais sûr qu'il était destiné à Jasper ce pied ! A mon avis, Rose et moi n'étions pas le seul couple présent. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward et Bella était bien plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître, sans parlé d'Alice et Jasper. Il ne resté plus que papa et Esmé. Ce serait vraiment super s'ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, nan ? Vous savez ce que je pense ? J'pense pas, mais j'vais vous le dire ! Mon père est peut-être impuissant … ! Pas de moquerie, c'est une idée comme une autre !

Le dîner s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une idée …. majestueuse, que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça , s'incrusta dans ma tête de génie ! Et si on allait en boite faire la fête, on était vendredi après tout ! Nous étions tous prêt à ramener les Hale chez eux lorsque je proposais mon ingénieuse idée :

-Ca ne vous dit pas d'aller un peu en boite ?

Je m'adressais principalement à la famille de Rose.

-Moi, je veux bien, s'empressa de dire Rose.

Elle regarda toutefois sa mère pour avoir confirmation, Esmé acquiesça. Jasper et Bella acceptèrent également de venir, à l'instar d'Alice et Edward. En revanche, Esmé et mon père ne vînmes pas avec nous. Mon père se chargerait de raccompagner le belle Esmé. Dieu, si tu existes, fait en sorte qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'est trop ? Bon, juste un baiser alors ? Merci, t'es bien mignon. Good Night !

PDV Esmé Hale :

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison, nous avions peu parlé durant le trajet. Carlisle arrêta le contact et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'osais plus bouger, l'instant était tellement beau, je ne voulais pas le gâcher. Ce fut lui qui brise ce moment de tendresse en me prenant la main, l'embrassant tendrement. Je souriais. Une chose de revint à l'esprit, nous étions seuls alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

-Carlisle, tu pourrais entrer, je te rappelle que nous sommes seuls !

-J'en serais ravi ma belle.

J'adorais quand il m'appelais par autre chose que mon prénom. J'ouvris la porte et Carlisle la referma et enlaça ma taille. Dans ses yeux, je voyais du désir et de l'envie … De sexe bien sûr mais aussi d'amour tout simplement. Et pour la première fois une question se posa dans mon esprit : M'aimait-il ? Tenait-il vraiment à moi ? Moi, oui. Je l'aimais et … je ne lui avais jamais dit, certainement de peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

Je m'adossais à lui, partageant un moment de tendresse. J'entraînais ensuite Carlisle dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Nan rien, merci quand même.

Il s'approcha de moi et très lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, sa bouche posa de légers baisers dans mon cou. Je fermais les yeux, savourant cette sensation. Ses mains expertes, s'aventurèrent le long de mes cuisses et l'une d'elles se faufila par la fente de ma robe et se dirigea vers mon sexe. Il me caressait doucement, tentant de me faire languir. Il écarta mon string et entra un doigt, suivi d'un deuxième en moi. Il entama des mouvements de va-et-viens, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide, les paroi de mon vagin de resserraient autour de ses doigts. Il les retira au moment où j'allais jouir. Mais sa bouche entreprit de finir ce que ses doigts avaient commencés. Cette fois-ci, l'orgasme me parcourut et je criais son prénom.

Il se releva et me captura amoureusement les lèvres. Je souris contre ses lèvres et j'étais bien décidée à lui faire autant de bien qu'il m'avait fait. Je m'agenouillais face à la bosse que formais son érection sous le tissu de son pantalon. Je défis sa ceinture et la balança, je ne sais trop où, laissant tombé son pantalon au sol. Je lui retirais son boxer et regardais son sexe dressé devant ma bouche. Je l'englobais, arrachant un râle de plaisir à mon amant, son sexe rentrait en sortait de ma bouche à une vitesse plutôt lente, il m'avait fait languir, je me vengeais ! Ses mains attrapèrent mes cheveux et il m'imposa un rythme plus soutenu. Ils se gonflait de plus en plus dans ma bouche et se délivra en moi, et partit au septième ciel.

Je me relevais et il se calma contre mon cou, son souffle ma chatouillait agréablement. J'embrassais l'une de ses clavicules, en attendant que son souffle redevienne normal. Carlisle connaissait la maison, par conséquent, il savait où était ma chambre. Il attrapa l'arrière de mes cuisses et me porta dans mon « antre ». Il m'allongea délicatement et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Je le déshabillais assez rapidement et il fit de même pour moi. Je caressais ses beaux muscles que j'aimais tant, quand à lui, il embrassait ma poitrine. Cet instant était parfait ! J'aurai voulu qu'il dure éternellement …

Carlisle me souleva les cuisses et me pénétra doucement. Il débuta des mouvements de va-et-viens en moi, me faisant gémir fortement. Je basculais la tête en arrière et fermais les yeux, pour mieux sentir mon médecin en moi. Cependant, je voulais une cadence plus rapide. Mes pieds se posèrent sur son postérieur et je lui intimais silencieusement de e mouver plus vite. Il m'obéit et s'enfonça un peu plus en moi. Son pénis se durcissait et je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, d'ailleurs, j'en étais pas loin moi aussi. Carlisle savait comment me satisfaire maintenant. Il titilla mon clitoris et j'atteins l'orgasme.

Nous nous reposâmes, nos corps enlacés. Il me caressait un peu de partout et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille. Il me murmura : « Je t'aime Esmé ». Je me retournais brusquement face à lui, je devais passer pour une folle. Il se sentit gêné et devait se dire que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je m'empressais de l'embrasser et de lui dire : « Moi aussi je t'aime ». Et nous repartîmes tous deux au septième ciel. Savourant notre amour réciproque.


End file.
